Running Up That Hill
by Jyuoa
Summary: One-shot set after the end of The Trial. After the arguement with her parents, Bay leaves home, wishing she could make them understand, while a remorseful Kathryn stays up worried for her safety. Meanwhile, Daphne is torn on whether to follow Melody's advice or not and has a pep talk with Emmett. Rated T just in case. I Do Not Own Switched at Birth.


**A/N: Okay, I was really inspired by the ending of the last episode and wanted to do a one-shot on the character's thoughts and feelings. This is my first Switched at Birth fanfic. I Do Not Own Switched at Birth. If I did, there would be a lot less drama with the Kennish family right now. **

Bay was on her way to Zarra's. She couldn't believe what had happened between her and her parents. They made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her. She admitted she knew what she did was wrong, but that still wasn't good enough for them. And all they ever did was judge Zarra without getting to know her. She just didn't know how to make them understand anymore.

Kathryn glanced at the time on her computer screen. It was late and John had already gone to bed. She stayed up to do paperwork before the testimony. Part of her was still worried about Bay. She didn't know if she was okay or not. She wished she would've listened to her side earlier. Would she ever see her again?

Bay passed by a building. She stopped and looked at the picture. It was a painting of a grass field, full of hills with the sun lighting up the blue sky. She only wished Kathryn could see her side of things. She didn't get what art meant to her.

Kathryn looked at the door. Bay was still out. "If only I could see you, Bay. I want to understand." She thought.

Daphne was walking home. She couldn't help but think of the conversation with Melody earlier. Was she really making a mistake or was she doing what she thought was right? Sure, she really liked Jeff, but knew there was some truth to what Melody was saying.

Meanwhile, Melody was at home, going through a box full of books. She remembered how hurt Daphne seemed after their conversation. She never meant any harm or anything, she was just trying to keep her from making the same mistake she did.

Bay looked up at the picture again. She knew it was her fault that her parents hated her.

Kathryn glanced at the clock in the living room. There was still no sign of Bay. She couldn't help but wonder if she had gone too far this time.

Daphne was still walking when Emmett pulled up. "Need a ride?" He signed.

"No, thanks." She signed. She kept walking, but he drove beside her.

"You can tell me." He signed to her.

"I'm confused about everything lately." Daphne signed. "I don't know if I should take Melody's advice or not."

At home, Melody found an old picture of Daphne. She just hoped that whatever was going on with her, she'd follow her heart. She didn't want to make her unhappy or anything.

Bay was still looking at the picture. She imagined herself and Kathryn hanging out at a place similar when she was a lot younger. She wondered if they'd ever get along again.

"Whatever's going on, you know she's just trying to help." Emmett signed to Daphne as he drove alongside her while she walked.

"I know." Daphne signed. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if I were in her place and she was in mine."

"We've all felt the same way at some point." Emmett pointed out.

Bay finally started walking again. For a moment, she wished she had never found out that she'd been switched at birth. Not that it would solve any of her problems, but things seemed less complicated without her knowing her real parents.

Daphne almost wished she'd never asked Kathryn to help her get a job at the restaurant. Her conflicting feelings about Jeff were driving her crazy and she didn't know who to turn to for advice.

Finally, Kathryn set her computer to the side and tried calling Bay. Her phone went straight to voice mail. "Bay, it's me. I just want to know that you're safe. Please, come home soon."

Melody put down the picture and headed upstairs. She cared about Daphne like she was her own daughter and the last thing she wanted was to see her get hurt.

Bay paused a few blocks away from the trailer park. She wondered if she should go back, try to talk with Kathryn again. She glanced at her watch. It was really late. She decided she'd go back tomorrow if she had to and started walking again.

Kathryn put her computer away and decided to get some rest. She knew she had to deal with the trial tomorrow. She vowed that if Bay came back, she would really try to listen this time.

Daphne and Emmett were a few blocks away from her house. "Are you going to be okay?" Emmett signed.

"I will be." She signed. "It's just sometimes I wonder what it would be like the other way around. If we hadn't swapped places."

"I'm glad you hadn't." Emmett signed. "I wouldn't have met you if you had." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He drove away.

Bay was just outside the trailer park now. She had no idea where else to go to, but still wasn't sure about this. Then she decided to be brave and made her way through the trailers. She thought of the painting she saw earlier, how it made her feel. She wasn't sure when or how soon she'd see Kathryn again, but she knew somehow, they'd figure out how to understand each other.

"One day, we'll be running on the hill again." Bay said, reassuring herself. She knocked on the door of Zarra's trailer.

**A/N: For the Daphne/Emmett scene at the end, it wasn't intended to come across as romantic. Not sure when I'll do more stories on this series, but I have several TVD ones if you're into that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. Any comments and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
